vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Neji Hyuuga
Summary Neji Hyūga (日向ネジ, Hyūga Neji) was a member of Konohagakure's Hyūga clan. Though a prodigy even by the Hyūga's standards, Neji was a member of the clan's Branch House; no matter how skilled he became, he would always be in service to the Hyūga's Main House, a fact that convinced him fate was predetermined. After experiencing Naruto Uzumaki's refusal to be limited by such an ideology, Neji realised his fate was what he chose it to be, and as a member of Team Guy he sought the strength necessary to make the future he wanted for his family and friends. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown. Likely 7-C Name: Hyuuga Neji Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 13-14 at the start of the series, around 18 at time of death. Classification: Human, Ninja Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Taijutsu Expert, Durability Negation (his fighting style allows his strikes to inflect internal damage to a target) , Enhanced Senses (Byakugan allows him to see long distances and small objects that are impossible to detect with a normal human eye, has an almost perfect 360° field of vision, and can see Chakra.) Attack Potency: Unknown. Likely Town level (Should at least be as strong as Sakura) Speed: Likely Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Unknown. Likely Town Class Durability: Large Building level, Small City level with Kaiten (Could block the Juubi's massive tails with a Kaiten alongside Hiashi) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range, several meters with Hakke Kūshō Standard Equipment: Standard ninja gear (kunai, shuriken, etc.) Intelligence: Was able to master advanced clan techniques on basic principle without any foreknowledge of their existence. Skilled martial artist and clever strategist. Otherwise noted to be a genius. Weaknesses: His fighting style is primarily limited to taijutsu, there is a small blind spot near the back of his neck which his vision can not cover. Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Byakugan (White Eye):' This eye technique is the kekkei genkai of the Hyūga clan and one of the Three Great Dōjutsu. Wielders of this eye can see long distances (at least up to 10 kilometers), and can see objects that are too small for normal eye to detect (such as the tenketsu points on a human's body). The Byakugan has an almost perfect 360 degree field of vision, though there is a small blind spot located near the back of the user's neck. The eye can also see through objects as well as many barriers, and can see chakra clearly. '-Juuken (Gentle Fist):' By taking advantage of the Byakugan, the user can see a person's chakra pathway system. Juuken inflicts internal damage through attacking the body's Chakra Pathway System by injecting chakra into certain pressure points (tenketsu), subsequently injuring internal organs which are closely intertwined with the pathways. Once these tenketsu points are struck, they are in turn sealed and can no longer produce chakra for a certain amount of time, severely limiting the victim's chakra flow. *'''-Hakkeshou Kaiten (Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin):' The user releases ckakra from all of the tenketsu points on their body and spins rapidly to create a small omnidirectional vortex of chakra that can be used for defensive purposes. *'-Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou (Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms):' By utilizing the Byakugan's ability to pinpoint a person's tenketsu points, the user will strike 64 of the victim's 361 chakra points to seal off their chakra flow and inflict internal damage. *'-Jūkenpō Ichigekishin (Gentle Fist Art Single Body Blow):' A close range technique which allows the user to expel a forceful blast chakra from all of their tenketsu points at once. Similar to Kaiten, but without the spinning effect and less range. *'-Hakke Kūshō (Eight Trigrams Empty Palm):' After using their Byakugan to locate a target's vitals, the user will attack with a forceful palm thrust which releases a small wave of chakra. The attack is powerful enough to blow a person off of their feet and has a range of several meters. *'-Hakke Kuhekisho (Eight Trigrams Empty Wall Palm):' A combination attack involving two Juuken users who simultaneously strike a target with their Hakke Kuushou (Eight Trigrams Empty Palm) technique. Neji uses this jutNO in combination with Hinata. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Geniuses Category:Ninjas Category:Martial Artists Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7 Category:Enhanced Senses Users